1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning reels. More particularly, the invention relates to a spinning reel having an anti-reverse mechanism including teeth formed on a rotor mounted forwardly of a reel body or on an element rotatable with the rotor, and a stopper engageable with the teeth to prevent the rotor from rotating in a line unwinding direction without interfering with a rotation when said rotor is rotating in a line winding direction; and a one-way clutch mechanism of a rolling type for acting on the rotor or the element rotatable with the rotor to allow the rotor to rotate in a line winding direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of the conventional spinning reels as noted above employ a ratchet wheel type anti-reverse mechanism having a stopper engageable with teeth of a wheel. With this type of anti-reverse mechanism, a rolling type one-way clutch mechanism, which is one of non-pawl types, is also used in order to eliminate play in a direction of rotation (see Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 64-38963, for example).
In use of a spinning reel in an actual situation for fishing certain types of fish, the angler often maintains the fishing line relaxed before a strike is felt and, upon a strike, attempts to hook the fish by swinging the rod. In this fishing mode, the anti-reverse mechanism or one-way clutch mechanism prevents unwinding of the fishing line, thereby to apply a tension to the fishing line, during the rod swinging operation.
Thus, the anti-reverse mechanism or one-way clutch mechanism has a function to prevent unwinding of the fishing line. A relatively heavy load acts on the anti-reverse mechanism or one-way clutch mechanism when struggling with a large fish with a drag mechanism allowed to slip.
Where the anti-reverse mechanism comprises the ratchet wheel type, the play in the direction of rotation results not only in a delay in hooking timing but in an intense shock occurring at a hooking time. It is therefore desirable to provide the rolling type one-way clutch mechanism as noted above.
However, while the rolling type one-way clutch mechanism has the advantage of allowing little or no play, the known structure noted above lacks in strength since the rollers have small areas of contact with a shaft or an outer race. Consequently, the one-way clutch mechanism could be damaged when a strong hooking operation is carried out in an attempt to catch a large fish. There is room for improvement.
Commercially available one-way clutch mechanisms capable of withstanding a relatively heavy load as noted above have large radial dimensions. Such one-way clutch mechanisms would render reels large and heavy, and are not suited for practical use.